adventure time with Fiona and cake season special!
by blackfluffycat
Summary: this is the season special! so yeah it'll be a long one! rated M just in case marshall lee/OC
1. Chapter 1 awkward

Em what, we don't date!

The phone started ringing. Cake answered it. "Oh hello Prince Gumball, Oh how nice I'll tell Fiona, of course we'll be there ok bye now." Cake hung up the phone. "Fiona!" cake yelled. Fiona came running down the stairs. "Yeah Cake?" Fiona said. "Prince Gumball has invited you to his-…" Cake was interrupted by the phone. Fiona answered it. "Hi?" Fiona asked. "Ah hello Fiona" Prince Gumball said "Do u know where Lexi and Marshall Lee are, because they're not answering their phones." Fiona turned to the sofa where Lexi and Marshall were shaking their heads and signing *don't tell him.* "e-em I-.." Fiona stop talking as Cake grabbed the phone "Lexi and Marshall are in fact sitting on our sofa right now." Cake answered "oh course they would be delighted to come!" Cake said joyfully and hung up. "Fiona Prince Gumball has invited you on a trip!" Cake said with a super happy giggle. "Aw is Fiona going on a date?" Lexi and Marshall teased. "Yes she is and so am I" Cake stated "And you two are coming as well" Lexi and Marshall made a face showing the really don't care. "Oh and it's a couple tour so you two are each other's date." She added. "What!?" Lexi and Marshall yelled making the tree house shake and making birds fly away. "Well you would look like a couple and you two are great liars so you two could pull it off," Cake said "And you like each other" Cake winked at them "No we don't!" Marshall and Lexi said. Their cheeks were on fire.

4:30 am

Fiona got up and dressed and packed her stuff. She carried her stuff down stairs and dumped it at the door. She looked over into the sitting room to see a huge mess. Lexi was sprawled across the sofa and Marshall was lying on the coffee table. "Wake up u guys" Fiona ordered. They both moaned and rolled over. Lexi fell off the sofa to have Marshall Lee fall onto of her. Fiona didn't know what happened until she looked closer and saw that they were kissing. Both Lexi's and Marshall's eyes were wide open from surprize. Fiona found Cake standing next to her. Cake Fiona's cat sister was staring at Lexi and Marshall. It had been going on for five minutes when they suddenly jumped up to face Fiona and Cake. "Did u enjoy that?" Cake said smiling "coz I thought it was damn cute!" Cake squealed. They both blushed, "Shut up Cake am so gonna have nightmares for a while" Lexi said then giggled "Well how about having them forever?" Marshall asked with a sly grin. He put his hands around her waist pulling her against him and kissed her. The kissed seemed to last forever. Fiona couldn't handle it, she had been rejected by Prince Gumball and now her chances with Marshall were crushed. Her heart had just shattered. "You done yet!?" Fiona yelled at the top of her lungs. She stomped into the kitchen and slammed the door. Marshall pulled back and Lexi started panting because unlike Marshall she has to breath. "I have no idea why I did that" Marshall said blankly. "Aw that was just adorable, I need to go see to Fiona." Cake said skipping away. "Doooooooosssh bag." Lexi said with a smile. She opened the front door and screamed for the first time ever.

**Continuing …..**

**cliff hanger :oo!**

**Signed by writer**

**Courtney~ xx**

**Ps this episode is kinda a season special so it's gonna have a few chapters unlike the others! Yay!**

**And sorry this wasn't a long chapter really sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2 the hotel! :D

Marshall walked over to the door and started laughing. Lexi joined in to. Prince Gumball's hair was on end from the fright he got when Lexi screamed. Fiona ran in with her sword and Cake was behind her. Fiona lowered her sword. "Oh, Hey Gumball." She said "Morning Fiona is everyone ready and packed to go?" He asked. "Oh sugar covered doughnuts!" Lexi said and ran into a cupboard were she keeps her clothes that she uses at the tree house. She stuffed some clothes into a huge bag then said a load of words and the bag turned into a tiny thing she could keep in her pocket and ran back out. "Marshall get your stuff and I'll shrink them." She said. Marshall Lee was one step ahead of her and threw a huge suit case at her. Lexi quickly froze it so it was hovering in mid-air and made it tiny. She jumped up and grabbed it and gave it to Marshall. She looked smug. "No fair!" Marshall said really annoyed. They all stepped outside and into the carriage that was waiting on them.

**Continuing…..**

**sorry it was short! Moving on!**

**Courtney~ xx**


End file.
